Regente Al Llunae Patreum
Summary The Regente Al Llunae, the Second Kingdom (derog.), the Moon Kingdom, by old names the Primanae, and most commonly, the Regent. The Regent is one of the founding kingdoms of the Midian Empire. Regente Al Llunae holds most of the trade wealth of the Tripartate. It is rich in timber and grain-producing lands, as well as many semi-autonomous trading cities who have pledged fealty. Theirs was the first vote cast to uphold the Truce between Midia and its rivals, the Cete, Aquethani, Pintari and lesser powers. The Regente is a multi-ethnic society. However, the ruling class, Old Primanae are tall, have bronze to black complexions, with curly hair that they either shave bare or bind tightly into braids. Most have brown eyes; a few have the "elf eye," green eyes. History The Moon Kingdom is one of the earliest land kingdoms of Men. These exiles were met peaceably by elvenkind, then were absorbed into their more advanced culture. The men were at best servants, at worst, slaves to the elves. Most served as laborers, farmers, and arborists to their sylvan rulers. The Founding Myth According to legend, the Men cried out to Primenan the Moon God for deliverance from bondage. Primenan promised the men their freedom if they could bring Him the most beautiful elven princess Kyau na Dare. The elf god Himself had refused Primenan. And the princess lived in a remote castle guarded by gates of magic and 1,000 warriors. Despite the odds, 24 warriors came forth and swore themselves as Primenae, men of the Moon God. They swore their children would never farm or serve, but take their fortune by strength of arms. Half of the warriors died in the attempt (they are worshiped during new moons; thought to be at the side of Primenan as demi-gods: the Ravens). The remaining 12 brought the princess to the Moon God; and were rewarded with the powers of magic and weapon making to fight the elven foe. Present Day: the Regent(e) The Regent exists in the modern age because no heir has dared to take the throne. A prospective king must undertake the March to the Sky: a grueling test of one's noble right to rule that mimics the capture of Kyau na Dare. The March to the Sky The March has proven fatal in the last 8 attempts, spanning 130 years. To fail is to bring shame upon one's family, requiring the sacrifice of thousands of animals, loss of lands, and occasionally the sacrifice of human life in return for honor. The Regent now rules as a figurehead, at the behest of the noble families. Although of the Old Blood, the Regent must not be a direct relation to any of the Primenan nobility. It is rumored the Old Families prefer a regency over a strong ruler. But no one dares speak it aloud. Warfare and the Warrior Castes The Regent is famed for their warrior class, the Primenan Knights (PK). The PK are known for their sickle swords and moon shields. Both are said to be magical: the sword able to slay Undying; and the shield thought unbreakable. Moon Shields and Crescent Sickles The moon shield is made from dragonwood slats, wrapped in papyrus leaf and glue. Then thousands of nails made from meteorite iron (seed of Primenan) are pounded into the surface. The shield is then heated from the outside till the metal melts, and burns into the wood, creating a silvery white surface. Finally the moon shield is painted black. With every opponent's strike, the paint chips off; and more of the "moon beneath" is revealed. (A warrior with a shield made completely white from the strikes of his enemies is called a Vollmaan Krieg: Full Moon Warrior Primenan fight singly in hand-to-hand combat. Both sickle and shield have razor sharp edges. The knight uses the sickle to cut over an opponent's guard. The shield's cutting power is often concealed until an advantageous moment. Primenan Knights Both are passed down within families. Sons and daughters may vie for the honor. But it is the owner of the shield and sword who selects the next warrior. The Epact The Epact or, "the Added" are a newer warrior caste. Made of outsiders and half-breeds, the Epact receives none of the praise of the PK. Epact members are not royalty. They may own land and farm, unlike Primeane. They are feared fighters in their own right. Epact are known for their use of battle axes on foot and from horse. The Taurari "The Gathered Host; the Stars" Location Estimated Numbers Known Towns Allies Foes Characters Comments Midian Empire Category:Cultures